We hold the future
by twilight babiee
Summary: Saya just woke up after five years and she misses her beloved Haji... when they saw each other, she couldn't forget his first smile... will their relationship get into a wedding ceremony which she could get pregnant and have a family?
1. Chapter 14

Fan fiction: Blood +

Disclaimer: excuse me, but I just tried to make everything better between the relationship of Saya and Haji… so sorry for all he SolomonSaya fans out there….

We hold the future…

Chapter one:

It was five years ago when Saya ended up separating with her beloved Haji… she woke up and she was being happy to be with the others. But she really missed him. Where could he have gone to? It didn't take her long to stop crying knowing that Haji doesn't like her crying. She always prays that someday, she'll see him one last time before she loses herself. She sometimes thinks that he was ashamed in being with them. She sometimes goes out and looks for him in the beach, where Haji likes to relax and play his cello.

It was nearly summer when Saya get dizzy every time she stands up too long. The twins, Yuki and Yaka were getting worried about her condition, that's why when she tried to faint; the twins didn't hesitate to call Julia. "She's need her chevalier's blood right away." Julia explained while she was holding her son, Samuel.

"What happens if she couldn't drink Haji's blood?" Kai asked. Julia tried not to speak the word. So she just shook her head slowly. That made Kai even worried. He stood up and went outside, leaving their nieces alone with Saya in the ward. When he made it to the door, he was surprised when a very tall figure, long black hair tied with the blue ribbon was sitting in the waiting room. He even fell to his knees in relief that he was back. He was about to talk to him when the twins came running towards him and they yelled.

"Kai!!! Saya kun is gasping!" they yelled. Yuki looked at Haji, she smiled and she ran towards him. "So, you must be the great chevalier which Saya kun was talking about! She needs your blood, can you let her drink? Please!!!" she held his hand and hugged his waist. Then the child began to cry.

"Saya kun can't eat one night because she dreamt of you dying without her knowing! Just let her see you and she'll be happy." She sniffed when Haji began to hold her head and he stood up. Yaka also caught up with her sister and they led Haji in the room where Saya was sleeping. When Haji saw Saya, his eyes turned into an emotional swimming pool, Kai noticed that he missed her so much and he couldn't afford to leave her alone ever again. Julia made a way for Haji to sit beside her bed then he cut his right hand and opened Saya's mouth to let the blood drop in her mouth. She responded quickly. She opened her eyes but she wasn't crazy, she was surprised she tasted Haji's blood again for five years. Her eyes were teary when she saw him beside her curing his cut arm. She couldn't help to be emotional that the twins ended up hugging her. When Haji was finished curing his arm, he sat beside Saya who was crying in joy and confusion.

"I can't… believe it…" Saya gasped then she held Haji's chest and she leaned to hear his heart pumping. She thought that it was only a dream… but it was real... everything was real…

"Well, I guess you never believed that I am alive after all…" he smiled. But it wasn't about being happy; he just smiled to let Saya stop crying. He doesn't like her crying because of him.

"Yes… watashiwa… Haji…." She was saying something but couldn't point her finger on it. When Julia spoke up, she finally thought of the way but she couldn't' say it with all the people around. _Oh well, I guess I'll tell him when we're all alone…. _She thought. "You can go now but don't forget Haji, let her drink three times a day. Only for this week. She really got to have your blood…" she warned. He bowed with his thanks and he answered. "I will. Thank you. Ja ne…" he left with the twins, Kai and Saya.

HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter two:

When they reached Omoro, Haji began to sigh and turn his back on the people around him. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked with Yaka wondering. Saya turned around when she heard the child ask. "Haji? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I cannot be here. You should rest… I'll come back and visit you time by time." He replied sadly. It hurts him seeing Saya's eyes.

"But, we could accommodate you here, Haji common don't be shy. We're all a family now!" Kai said. But Haji wasn't convinced; he was too ashamed of himself. But didn't know the reason why. Saya approached him and she held his shoulders. "Please… I've waited for you a very long time now… come with us. Don't leave; I will not live if there's no Haji around. I've bear the pain enough… it is time for you to come home… with me... with us…" Saya said. She looked lonely.

"But Saya, I cannot. I am too ashamed of my self. I don't deserve your care." He insisted. Saya held his shoulder tighter this time. Then she pleaded by kneeling. Haji was surprised in the way she did the thing. He was the one who should do that. He held her shoulders and he told her to get up.

"Haji, please this is my last wish before you're free to be a chevalier," she said.

"I beg your pardon? I am free? But how can I live for you if I'm not a chevalier!" he argued.

"Let me finish. Just grant my last wish… be free, to live… with me…." She ordered. And then she looked at Haji's eyes. Haji could see her efforts not to show tears but they kept falling into her cheeks. Haji sighed then he smiled. "Okay… I'll be with you forever." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Great! So get in!!!" Saya boomed after she became emotional. They were all surprised with her actions. Even Kai her brother.

"Don't worry Haji, she's like that…" Kai explained.

HHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After some time, they all ate and Haji went to his room to rest. He opened his shirt but in five buttons only… he sat there and he looked very happy. But something in his heart, he wasn't happy. It was because he never knew Saya's feelings for him. he was so busy brooding about her that he never noticed that she entered his room and she was lying in his bed next to him. he snapped out of his broodings when he began to feel someone pushing him.

"Oh, it's you…" Haji said.

"You didn't hear what I said did you?" Saya asked. "Huh?" was all the guy could say and he was more surprised when Saya reached for his lips and pressed her pink soft lips into his nice and simple one… (sorry, couldn't help it…)

He was overwhelmed by her kiss that he couldn't think of what to do. _What the hell is going on with her? Why did she kiss me? Is this for a thank you or a good bye…_ he thought but he didn't know that Saya knows what he was thinking. She let go of his lips then she giggled a bit.

"That kiss was coming from my heart nimrod." She teased. She cupped her hands into his cheeks then she placed her head in his chest.

"I really missed you so much Haji…" then before Haji could reply, Saya laid in his chest, sleeping soundly, liking the feeling of being with him at last.

HHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter three:

Saya woke up in Haji's bed tucked well and she had her clothes on. She smelled the scent and she thought that Haji was downstairs; she never believed when she pressed Haji's stomach… he was still sleeping beside her…

"Haji…." Saya whispered then she hugged her beloved. That made Haji wake up… Haji began to wrap his arms around her. "Yes?" he asked. While he got near into her lips and kissed her passionately. Saya like the move and she giggled after they kissed even though that they were gasping.

"Are you happy now that I'm your… you know…" Saya said.

"Very happy…" he smiled. This time, his smile was true then he hugged her more… the moment was completely romantic when a spoiler came around… Kai. He opened the door to announce that it was already breakfast time. The couple woke up earlier they expected. They woke up five in the morning. When Kai entered the room, they were like slugs hugging each other tightly…

"OOpppss! Did I interrupt? Sorry, Haji. Breakfast, your lady is very hungry, she might eat you…." He teased Saya so that he could see her face. It was red hot… she was blushing because she was embarrassed. Haji, meanwhile he stayed the same…

When Kai closed the door, Haji let go of his tight grip to Saya in case she needed air and instead, he touched her shoulders and he looked at the clock. He smiled then he looked at Saya which was still getting a bit sleepy…

"Hey, I can hear your tummy… it likes to eat now…" he teased. Then Saya began to open her eyes then she blushed. "Oh… well, we better get going. Let's eat!" she smiled then they both went down together.

Down at the kitchen where they saw children running and Mao, in her jammies. "Oh, good morning guys! Geez, you both really are slugs… never let go of your hands…" Mao pointed at Haji's arms in Saya's. they both let go and smiled at each other.

"What is up with you two?" Kai asked. "Oh nothing…. Just that.. ugh.. secret. How about the two of you?" Saya answered as they all sat in the table. Of course, Haji sat beside Saya.

"We'll tell you what's going on! Kai and Mao were smooching last night in their room! They were so noisy!" Yuki said. Then before she could continue, the two funny lovers covered their mouth. Saya just laughed.

"Hey, Saya… you never told me he's your boy friend!" Mao said. "Well, you see, Haji is, but I didn't remember and we're… ugh, Haji? Should we tell them?" she asked. "Go ahead. If that will make them happy." He answered.

"What? What's your secret?!" Mao asked eagerly.

"Listen. I'm going to be…." Saya was stuttering.

"Saya made me the luckiest man in the world. She gave me her hand." He smiled. Mao began to yell. In disbelief. Kai began to let go of Saya's favorite dishes. "How come? Oh my goodness! You're so lucky!!! I want Kai to marry me too! Kai, Saya's getting married!" she smiled then she hugged Saya… the twins were just eating their breakfast in the middle of the commotion. Then they all smiled as they eat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After some time… Haji was alone in his room, he was reading a comic book which was very scary but he just laughed at them. When Saya began to enter the door. She was dressed in her outing dress. "Haji, we're going out! Get ready, and oh, take that black sweater of you, we're going shopping for everyone. Especially you." Saya pulled Haji out and he just followed. He began to smile when he saw the children wearing pink and blue jumpers and they looked cute at the dresses and Saya in the other hand, she was just wearing a black and red skirt jumper but she was very cute. She looks like a very sexy but cute vampire, Haji thought. Mao was wearing her heart shaped shirt and a very short mini skirt which made Kai had a nose bleed. They all went in the mall where they separated, Saya, Haji and the twins. While the other group was Mao and Kai. The trio first went to the children's corner to buy things for the children.

"Haji, what toy should you prefer? This or this?" Yuki reached for his hand and help her pick the cuter doll. While Saya was just watching them and holding Yaka's cart. "This little girl here looks cuter." Haji pointed. "But whatever you want, just get them." He smiled at her. But the child just took his advice. Then they paid for the bills and they gave the twins to the two couple who were laughing all the way to the food court.

Meanwhile, Saya was holding Haji's arms when a female began to push her away from him. "Saya!!!" a small familiar voice yelled then she hugged her. Haji was surprised at that moment. The female began to hug and shake Saya.

"Kaori?" she asked. Then the lady nodded and she wiped her tears that were about to drop in her eyes. "You looked older… how have you been doing?" she asked.

"Here, getting married. With the guy I really love…" she smiled then she began to look at Kaori who was looking at Haji very strangely. "Saya, I've seen him before… he's your boy friend?" she asked. Saya began to pull Haji close to her then she raised her left arms and she let Kaori look at the very cute ring.

"Oh my god! You're getting married with Haji!!!" she yelled then she hugged her again.

"Oh, hi. I never told my name to you, my friend. I am Kaori. How are you doing Haji?" she began to ask. "I am doing great. Now that I am getting married with her." He grinned.

"OH and Saya, I never get the chance to introduce you to my boy friend. Not fiancé… Solomon!" she yelled. Haji looked at Saya with confusion then Saya began to shrug. When they saw the Solomon they knew coming forward, Haji's eyes grew big, a bit then he looked at Saya then she began to frown.

"He's back… and he's Kaori's boy friend… Haji, are you still mad at me because I tried to love him before?" she whispered. Haji said to her ears. "I never got jealous because there was a hope that I could cling on before…" he smiled. Then they greeted Solomon. He never changed the look he gave to Saya when he talked to her.

At the food court, they were all talking. "So Saya, how have you've been doing?" Solomon asked. Never changing the fire of love look in his eyes. Kaori meanwhile told the two couple that Solomon wasn't really her boy friend, he was just a friend.

"I am very fine, thank you then she began to look at Haji who was getting bored. Then she held Haji's cheeks then she began to reach and kiss him in his cheeks. That took Haji by surprise.

Saya giggled. "You should really get used to my kisses, dear." Saya smiled at him. "Hai." Haji smiled. Then when Solomon took Saya's left hand and held them, he saw the ring.

"Saya, you're getting married?" Solomon asked in jealousy. Saya nodded. "To whom?" he added.

"To Haji… why? Wanna come to the ceremony? She looked at Haji who was eating his ice cream and he began to have a food in his lower lip. "Wait." Saya said then she took her black silk handkerchief to wipe Haji's mouth.

"Messy boy." She smiled. Then she ate her burger and many other foods.

After some time, Saya separated with her friend and she began shopping for Haji. She took so many shirts to fit into his sexy body… (Uhg… sorry… he's really hot!) He looked very cute when he wore teen ager clothing. He wore pants and he wore a long sleeved shirt which was color red then he topped it on a black t-shirt.

After that, the two groups met each other. "Saya, arigatou…" he thanked her by bowing. But Saya stopped him. She just hugged him and she giggled. "Haji, never ever bow to me like that again." She smiled then she waved at the two couples. The children were playing with their dolls that the two chose for them. Yuki, which was having a crush on Haji, approached him, he knelt down, and not expecting that he was kissed in his cheeks and the child came running toward her twin. Yaka got angry with her twin sister who was giggling her head off.

"Yuki!! You are very disgusting!!! Haji, our uncle is getting married to auntie Saya! Stop that!" Yaka yelled. "I couldn't help it…. He's nice and dreamy… well, I am just amazed by his face and smiles…" she frowned but she kept giggling after a minute.

"Hmmmmmmmm….. See, I told you, you're a heart throb…" Saya teased her fiancé.

"You really think? Too bad I'm taken…" he replied with a smile on his face. _Oh my goodness, we're getting married…_ Saya thought about that while Kai was talking to Haji.

"Hey, Saya you know a name Solomon by a chance? We saw him and he greeted us, he even asked us if you are really getting married… he's with Kaori, but they're not lovers. Weird…" Mao said. Saya got surprised y the gossip. "Well, isn't it just a very small world…" a voice said. That voice was coming form a very care free man, Solomon. Together with Kaori.

"Solomon! Hello, how are you, again?" Saya smiled. Then she hugged her best friend. While Haji sensed that Solomon was around, he approached Saya carrying Yaka because she was tried of walking and Kai, carrying Yuki which was sleeping.

"Haji, you're their daddy?" Solomon asked. That was a very insulting joke. Saya didn't like it. "Solomon, will you please mind your own business? Why are you like that? You are not like that before." Saya glared at him then she smiled at Haji who was looking as usual, no feelings shown. He was still hurt by the joke Solomon gave and Saya could see that.

"Sorry, I was just carried away by Diva's children. They look like her…" he smiled. But Saya continued to glare at him because of insulting Haji. "They look like their mother, but they don't act like her, they got their father's attitude. And Diva is mad at you by the way. She doesn't like tricking her ex- and – my fiancé now…" Saya scowled then she turned her back at them and held Haji's arms. "Kai, let's go…" she said coldly. "But Saya, you promised me that we will have dinner!" Kaori yelled. Saya stopped walking then she looked at her smiling.

"That's okay, come over at Omoro's later then. Bring anyone you like to bring. Be there at seven okay?" she smiled then when she looked at Solomon, she frowned and snorted. Then she looked at her front and they left to go home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter four:

When they reached their home, Haji sat down in the couch to let the twins rest. He tried to reach for water when he found out that he was getting tired so he decided to go to his room and relax._Boy, I was tired. That walk never made me tired in ages! Well, I guess I'm never made for the public. Well, I gotta rest._ Haji thought to himself as he collapse in his bed.

Sometime that night, he woke up by Saya's voice. She was giggling. "Haji! You're awake!" but she was still laughing.

"What? Daijobu ne? Did I do anything?" he asked. Saya shook her head and she laughed more. "When I entered the room…---- you sure you're not going to get mad?" Saya asked before she continued her story.

"I won't I promise…" he sat up then he gave her the sign that he was all ready.

"Please, be patient, the children are not yet here for the mirror… Yuki!!! Yaka!!!" Saya began to yell then there was an opening in the door and two sorry little children were walking slowly and they held each of them a mirror. Haji wondered why…

"We are very sorry for what we have done Uncle Haji," Yaka said. "It was Yuki's idea to write our messages to you, when she tripped into your face and she accidentally wrote on you…" she added. Haji noticed that they were all crying especially Yaka who was hiding in Saya.

"What?" Haji asked. Saya stood up then she held the mirror up to his face. He was surprised when there was a big mustache shape in his face…. "What happened to my face?" he asked. But he was only joking then Yaka ran into her room crying. While Yuki cried and followed her sister. "Sorry about that, they love you but they got scared when she accidentally wrote that on your face…" Saya said while she was getting her handkerchief wet. Then she approached him and wiped his face…

"Children. Silly but somehow, overwhelms the heart with joy and love…" Haji smiled as he was wiped by a beautiful vampire. The lady just smiled and kissed him. He didn't take that long to realize that was showing her love for him and he deepened the passionate move…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhh

Chapter five:

It was early to start their mid night dinner, and it was just going to be seven after they ate again. When someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Saya!!!" it was Kaori together with the very shameful guy, Solomon…

"Hello, how are you doing? And what the hell are you doing here?" Saya asked when she saw Solomon get in. "I know I should've not brought him along but you told me I could bring anyone…" Kaori frowned. Saya didn't like to upset her friend so she sighed and nodded. Saya began to bow at Solomon and patted his shoulder a bit hard and Solomon found that unwelcoming so he frowned.

"Saya…" Solomon called her after she finished the dishes…

"What?" she replied and glared at him… "If you're just going to insult Haji, leave…" she said. "No, that isn't what I am here for. Sorry. I never acted like that before.. please forgive me…" he apologized. Saya at that moment was waiting for Haji to take a bath so she could hug him more and she was wiping the table in excitement. But she began to stop. She removed her apron and she looked at Solomon and she smiled.

"I hope you'll be more like that. The Solomon I knew from all the ages before…" she smiled. That made him content and he sat down again. Haji came down and he looked really fresh! When Saya saw him, she was about to faint when Haji approached her and ask why did she ordered him to take a bath that early.

"Oh, you know, you're getting cuter when you're wet…" Saya smiled then she got a hug from him… a very fragrant hug… Solomon, of course got jealous but he was awoken by the fact that they are really getting married and that's that. Nothing to renew but his feelings for her. Because Haji got her the first time she fell in love. And Solomon can't change what Saya feels for Haji. It really hurt him.. and he deserves that!!!

After they hugged Saya finished her job to clean the table and she went out with the others who were star gazing… Haji was sitting in the bench alone far from the others, he never liked being with them.. he hates noisy people… like Kai. When Saya saw her, she just grinned then she ran towards her fiancé not with the group, she could see Haji smiling a heck…. Then she sitetd beside him then she hugged him.

"Oh, you came out late…" Haji complained but he was just joking her. Then Saya didn't move and she just giggled. "I am the luckiest girl in the whole world!" she said. "Why is that?" Hajia sked. Saya rasied her head then she raised an eyebrow at him…

"You never get my point? I am lucky because of you…" she giggled. "Oh… why is that?"

"Well, I am happy because we're going to get married, I am lucky because you still love me…" she smiled. "Of course I will always love you…" he said then their moment was interrupted by everyone in the group in the other side. Even Solomon.

"Well, let's see, you both are slugs… geez, will you stop hugging?!" Mao requested but they did after she said that. Saya which her hair was very long just like in their Joe days, tied them in a pony tail style because it was getting hot being crowded by the others.

"What are you guys doing here again?" she asked. "Well," Mao explained while she sat beside Saya… "You are getting married for the next two months, but we haven't decided your… honeymoon yet…" she said without fear of letting the others know the news. Saya and Haji was surprised in the word, 'honeymoon' they both popped and said, "Honeymoon?!"

"Of course, you both are getting married and it's part of the marriage that you share one night in one bed… duh?" Mao said. "And you all prepared our wedding? Including you, Kaori?" Saya asked… she gulped and looked at HAji. They can't imagine the view of their honeymoon. _Wow… what does this honeymoon relates to my wedding anyway? Sharing a bed with Saya? Uh oh… I think this is a very hard thing to do…._ Haji thought for himself… he gulped and he looked at Saya when she began wearing her glasses.

"Haji? You know anything about this?" she asked. He just shook his head still overwhelmed about the honeymoon stuff.

"Saya, we are a very big part of your life and you both saved us from danger before so let us arrange the wedding…." Kai pleaded.

"Okay, if HAji's okay with it… uh, Ha---Haji?" she aksed, stuttering. She was still also overwhwlmed by the honeymoon thing…. Haji nodded in gratefulness and he gulped to swallow his imagination in… he's a man what do we expect… every man has this thing to hide… then Saya sighed and she began to hold HAji's hands to pull him out of the crowd and move into the other part of the group.

"Common, let's just forget the marriage and enjoy the night, right Lulu?" she asked the sleeping lady in the bench. "Kai, Lulu's asleep." She said then Solomon volunteered himself to carry her to her room. Kai told him where and he nodded.

Chapter six:

after Solomon went to Lulu's room, he gazed around Omoro, he entered Saya's room intentionally. He saw Haji's picture smiling. He knew form the very start he saw his smile that it was a stolen picture, he never smiles in front of a camera.

"She really loves him…" he murmured to himself. He looked out of the window where everyone was having fun, Haji, playing and Saya running because she was getting caught by Haji…

Every one was happy except for that sneaky man, Solomon, he was hurting so bad that he even wanted to kill Haji right now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter seven:

One month had passed after they got engaged and by th next week Haji and Saya is going to be husband and wife… they were all set except for one thing… the bachelor's good bye party and the bachelorette's too.

"Good morning everybody.." Saya yawned as she went down in the stairs she didn't notice the banana lying in the third step and she completely forgot that she was eating that last night and she slipped….

"Oh my gosh!!!" she yelled after she fell ten steps farther… "Saya! Did that wake you up?" Mao asked.

"Yes it did…." She said then she laughed when she saw Haji, she stopped and she hugged him and kissed him good morning. "There they go! One time, when they separate, she'll never get near him until they get married!" Kaori and Mao said at the same time, and Kaori and Solomon stayed at their house because they got kicked out by Kaori's mother once she knew that they were lovers.

"What? isn't that a bit harsh?" Kai laughed while he carried her beloved Mao. "Kai, wait for that tonight! And Saya, are you forgetting something?" Mao looked at her seriously. "UHm…" Saya said while she was getting up and wiping her ass. "What?" she added. The two girl patted their forehead.

"It's the bachelor and bachelorette party!" Mao and Kaori yelled. "Oh, I forgot… it is going to be held at this very fabulous hotel where David and Julia stays because they own them… are we all going?" she asked absent mindedly when he saw Haji carry the twins and he laughed.

"Duh? And this afternoon, after lunch, we'll get you away from Haji!!!" Mao sacred her. "Okay…" Saya said. "I'm starving… what else do you have? Hey Kai, let me eat…" she walked away from the girls whoa re trying tehri efforts to scare her…

"God damn this woman!!!" they both yelled and they ate…

Later that afternoon, Saya was having a great time with Haji went their separate ways. Saya was giggling when Mao and Kaori and Lulu pulled her away from HAji and Haji was pulled away from Saya by Kai, Solomon and Lewis.

"Sorry, Haji but we gotta borrow you for the party!!" they all laughed evil… then they went inside the car… and drove away from the girls. "HAJI!!!" Saya yelled. "Oh grow up Saya! We'll be just away fro five hours to make you up… for the party so that Haji might fall in love with you more!" Mao said then they also went inside the car.

At the hotel….

They all met at the counter table to pay for the rooms but David told them that everything was prepared and they just prepare. They'll just take care of the tall white and handsome baby boy of theirs which is hot and sexy.. which is Haji…

At the rooms of the girls….

"Saya wash your hair and everything in your body…" Mao ordered. "kaori, Lulu, get her gown and ours, the cosmetics, the curling iron and everything to impress them. Go!" she added then the two girls went flying out of the room.

"Uhm… Mao, I'm done…" Saya said when she entered the room she got pulled from the bathroom to the bed and then they stretched her hair and blowed them with the blower to dry up a bit.

"See, we love you two.. I'm sure that the boys are getting Haji handsome right now…" Kaori said.

"You don't have to say that, cause he's always handsome," Saya joked.

Mao palced a tissue in her mouth… "Shut up, I can't concentrate on you hair design…" then she quieted down.

In the men's room,

"Haji, don't be sad, Saya willl be there later…" Lewis said. "I am not sad, I just like to be with her…" he answered.

"Grow up, she'll be there and she'll look like you never knew her at all…" Kai said. The group told each other's idead about the two and they never told them that they planned them all from the very start.

Back at the girls room:

Saya was dressed with a very formal corsette and the lining was black and everything was silky white. Then they put her on a very bight red dress which was in black in lining. She looked pretty, you'll notice her right away but they made something different. They curled her hair and they made her cosmetics very neat and nice. Now you'll never notice that it was her…

At the male's room:

Haji was very handsome and he looked like a man!!! He's hotter and more handsome, goddamit!

"There's a baby boy growing up," Kai crying as a joke then they clapped their hands to congratulate themselves in making Haji more handsome…he wore black and red tuxedo and he wore a black ribbon, he almost cried separating from his blue riobbon… then they handed him a black rose…

"What's this for?" he asked. "Put that on Saya's hair." They ordered then they pulled him out of the room to go to the ball room and meet their lovers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter eight:

When Haji saw the girls, but he didn't see Saya. (the girls hid her). "Wondring where's your fiancé?" Mao asked as she stood up holding a blue rose which was the same color as her dress. Haji nodded.

"She's there in the curtains, that was made only for her to let you see her… guys!" mao yelled at the workers and when Haji looked at the red curtains, it became transparent! He saw a girl wearing a silky red and black gown with curled hair and she was getting worried. He never knew that was Saya when she opened her eyes. He gulped then she walked towards he then the group followed screaming silently, but he could hear them…

"Haji!!!" Saya hugged Haji once he saw him approaching, she got out of the curtain. Then they kissed a bit then Saya looked at the lips of Haji which was full of lip stick, she brought her silky red handkerchief and she wiped them away… "Opps, sorry… lipstick…" she smiled then the girls pulled her away then Mao stepped in… "Get away!" she ordered the two girls then she brought out her make up kit and the lip stick she used on Saya, then she placed another set on Saya's precious Haji kissed lips.

"Never, ever kiss the bachelor when the party never started, get that?!" she yelled they slapped Saya's forehead for her to learn the lesson then she began to hug her and whisper.

"Be happy this night… you'll be busy with him when you get married. We'll have our sleepover today with them, so be good…" she said then she laughed.

"Okay…" Saya just nodded then she looked into a empty space until Haji waved his hands in front of her eyes…. "Oh, sorry, I was out in the mist… forgive me…" she said. Haji just wrapped his arms around her and brought her to the lover's table where he let Saya eat. When the group was there, they all ate except for Haji and Solomon who kept wathing Saya eat and smiled at the other people who greets them. Haji was very happy they had this make over, he never knew that Saya would be beautiful when her hair is curled up.

"Haji? Hey! Eat some, here, oh, watch out for the pudding my love," Saya said as she handed Haji a fork and a very chocolatey pudding!!! Yummy! Haji just opened his mouth and he let Saya feed him anything she wants to let him eat.

"Haji? Buddy! Dance with your girl mean…" Kai and the others said as they pushed him out of his chair and into Saya. They all danced, except for Kaori and Solomon who was getting bored.

HHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter nine:

While they were all dancing, the two couple are getting happier each minute that had passed but the two people who just watched them giggled and hug each other got really bored and the man, Solomon who likes to get Saya from Haji cannot do anything because in five days, they'll get married.

"Dear?" Kaori held Solomon's arms, "Oh, Kaori, I am very sorry, don't mind me…." He said. "Go and have fun with the others… I'll stay here…" he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. But follow afterwards okay?" then she left to dance with the other with people…

After the dancing and the other stuff, they had their slumber party.

"Uh, okay, we're all drunk so let's go to sleep…" Mao fainted with Lulu being stepped on then they all slept except for Haji and Saya.. they were looking at each other's eyes then she smiled and she fainted then she slept well. Same as Haji.. he never tried to drink alcohol that much. Saya was just forced to drink.

HHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

After the bachelor's and the bachelorette's good bye party, they all went home with an hangover. They were all extremely drunk and they told Saya to get ready and never spend half of her time with Haji until they're not married yet. She nodded, so as Haji. That may bring them bad luck. Then they all spent their times with the girls and boys. When the girls spent their times, they just did so much girl stuff that I couldn't remember everything they did.

"Hey Haji, aren't you turned off with her whenever she gets in trouble?" Kai asked ne day they were all walking in the beach. Separate with the girls who were swimming. "No, I always love her everytime I see her smiles and nothing can turne me off to her attitudes, I love her so much, Kai. I know you could understand me…" he said. Then Kai just nodded.

"Better get ready when you make her pregnant…" he mumbled. "What? Get her pregnant? Why?" Haji asked.

"She might get mood swings!" he explained. "Oh," was all Haji could say.

HHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter ten:

Wedding day…

Everything was set, the groom, the bride the people in the marriage the destination of their honeymoon, in the hotel. And everything was complete. They started in a very nice way until they saw Saya….

She really looked like a doll, with her twirlied hair, she really is a vampire doll. A very hot one… haji couldn't help but to notice her beauty that he gulped hardly.

"Haji will you take Saya as your wife?" the priest asked. "I do…" he answered. They were in the middle of the ceremony then they kissed…and the next stop… the party moon day!

After the party, the married couple went into their rooms until Mao and Kai went in with the twins which was dressed in white and they ran to Saya and hugged the both of them…

"The children wanted to see you after you get married and get on with your slurpy stuff." Mao smiled then Kai smiled. "Maybe we should also get married!" Kai asked. Mao got surprised.

"Oh, Kai, I never thought you'll never ask! Of course!" then she kissed him…

"there they go again!" the twins said in union and they all said good night.

HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Haji entered their respective hotel room of course in Julia's hotel but Saya went in first, she was siting in the bed and she was jumping on it after. Haji was startled. Then she smiled. "Just testing if I could get comfortable…" Saya reasoned but it wasn't for that, she was getting nervous being the two of them all alone…. "No need to worry about the comfortableness, Julia told me she made it all special then she winked at me, I wonder what was that for.." Haji explained. When she heard the wink stuff, she began to fall into the floor which was carpeted. Haji looked at her in a questionatic face.

"Sorry, I'm getting nervously, scared…." Saya said. Haji cupped his arms into Saya's then he smiled, "Don't be," he said then he placed the luggages in the bathroom then he started taking off his clothes when he heard Saya gasp. "Need to go to the bathroom?" Haji asked. "Oh yeah…." Then she ran to the bathroom and she too, took off her clothes to prepare for her sleeping.

When Saya got out of the bathroom, she looked surprised when Haji began to read a book waiting for her wearing a pants and a shirt which Saya shopped for him a long time ago. She remembered when she let Haji go alone in the men's underwear center, all the sales ladies were coming for him.. but when they saw Saya wrap her arms around Haji's waist and in Haji's reply, he palced his arms on her shoulders, the girls began to cry inside then she bought them…

"Hey you change fast, yeah boys…" Saya sighed as she walked into her side of bed like putting her weight in Haji's body then she moves at the side then she covers herself with a blanket because it was an air conditioned room, she was getting cold. "Saya," Haji called her name, she looked at her back to look at him, "Wanna go to sleep with the lights turned off?" he asked. She just nodded then they both slept.

HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Haji, you have a quadruplets! Julia yelled after Saya gave birth when Saya woke up, she looked upon her precious children then what she saw startled her…the twins looked like a baby but the face looked like amshel they were smiling that second after that, they began to talk! _

_You crappy mom! _"Nyahh!!!" Saya yelled as she stood up from bed covering her body with the blanket they shared then she was breathing hard. Then she smirked. "What's wrong?" Haji asked as he looked up at Saya… she noticed that he was topless…. Then she looked at herself under the blankets and… uhm, I won't say... "You dreamt of something?" he asked. She nodded then she placed her hands into his chest then she laid down the bed.

"It's cold, want me to get you clothes?" Saya asked. Then Haji just nodded. She was up on Haji's body again then she moved into the side, before she sitted, she looked at Haji who was looking at her the same way but no reactions shown in his face… "Don't even look at me!" Saya joked. Then she knelt and patted her hands against the floor to guess where were the clothes because they were in the dark……….

"Open the lights…" Saya said, he did. Then she began to move farther that the blanket began to slip into Haji's pale body… he pulled them to a halt. "what?" Saya asked.

"I'm sure you could understand the meaning of this…" Haji pointed his blanket being taken away from him… "Oh, sorry, here…" Saya threw her wedding gown at Haji… then she pulled the blanket thoroughly.

"Gotcha!" she got the clothes then she threw them into Haji's face then she started wearing her undies then her poloshirt then she was looking for a mini skirt she brought out a while ago, then she started patting the floor again then she heard Haji speak. "UHm, I don't like wearing mini skirts," he said. "Oppsss… sorry," then she threw the one she was holding which was his underwear.. boxer shorts in specific not fitted…

After they finished the preparing of clothes Saya wore her socks then she rolled herself into her place then she beagn to hug Haji…. "I'm so happy…." Saya laughed. She didn't know that Haji fell asleep… so she also did because of exhaustion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter eleven:

It was one week after when they returned to their new house next to Omoro's so that the couple in the other side may visit them after fixing their stuff, they went inside Omoro.. where Kai, Mao Kaori, Solomon and Lewis, Julia and David were having their lunch…

"Hey, guys!!!" Saya yelled. Haji just bowed his polite way. "Hey, they're here our big boy!!!" Lewis said together with Kai. The twins began to run towards the couple then they hugged each one.

"Hey Saya," Julia, Kaori and Mao said. Then she smiled then she joined everyone eat.

After they all ate, each of the people in the Omoro divided except the children who were having their siesta.

"So, how did she look and what did you do that night?" they asked Haji… but he won't talk… "Talk," they sad after they raised their foot. "She looked cute…" he said then he began to cover his face.

At the girl's corner:

"So, kiss and tell," Mao said. "What?" Saya said. "What happened after the party?" Julia asked. "Nothing happned…." Saya began to laugh nervously.

"Something happened…" Kaori sensed her lying…. "Talk!" they all yelled.

"Sure, he was cute, that's all!" she said then she began to be turned on with her vomiting habbits. She'd been doing that after their honeymoon… one week…. Haji was also getting worried.

She began to run to the rest room but she bumped on Haji which Solomon followed, she jumped then she began to let go of her grip with the fluid, she released them into his chest.

"YUCK!!!!!!!!!" was all Solomon could say but Saya kept on vomiting in the ground then she bgean to get the mop and wipe her dirt away…. But with Solomon, "S-S-Sorry…. Haji, help me to the rest room, please." He nodded then he carried her into the rest room where there were all the disgusting vomiting sound. "EWWW!!!!you've been vomited mean!" Kai teased Solomon as he cleaned himself up. Julia looked suspiciously at Haji.

"Haji, may I speak with you for a second?" Julia pulled him outside.

"How long have been Saya doing that?" she asked. "About one week and three days, she did that after we were at the honeymoon stuff." Haji said. "Okay, Haji tell her to go to my clinic tomorrow, I need to test her blood, she's getting paler and paler and oh, donnot come with her, I'm warning you… you won't like what you'll see." She winked at him then she left with David and their son.

That night, "Boy, I really need a bath… so tiring day…" Saya said while she took her towel from behind their door, Haji who was just watching her still wondering why Julia can't let him come, got interrupted by Saya's kiss.

"Haji, why are you like that? Looking at me walk around…" she said. He just smiled then pulled Saya to sit in his lap. "Tell me something," she added. "What are you going to say?" she aksed. Haji was surprised by her guess. He sighed then he began to tell, "Saya, Julia wants you to come to her clinic tomorrow." He said. "And I cannot come…" he added but this time, his tone was sad. Saya just smield and held his cheeks then kissed his forehead. "Okay, I'll go without you!" she laughed then she went inside the bathroom.

After that, they began to have their beauty sleep together, holding hands and hugging each other. (goddamit! I wish I was Saya!)

HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter twelve:

The next day Saya began to walk to Julia's clinic and she brought aplastic around in her bag in case she vomits again. Inside she walked through many corridors until she reached the door where Julia told her to go. She knocked then she saw the door open so she entered.

"Ohio…" Saya bowed then Julia began to open a box which really looked like a pregnancy test. "Hello Saya, take a seat," she said and pointed the little chair beside her. Saya did sit beside her but she was getting afraid of the tests Julia opened.

"So, tell me what you're feeling…." Julia said. "Let's see, I've been vomiting after one week in our honey moon pack… and I feel I've been having mood swings and I just threw them all to Haji which made me feel bad…. Anyway, what's the fuzz?" Saya asked but Julia just covered her mouth then she held all three little plates just like a preganacy test tool, then she held them out to Saya one by one…

"Julia, what's with all of these things?" Saya asked. "Those are pregnancy tests, put your urine at them, then give it to me, just go to the bathroom…" she said happily.

"Why?" she asked. "Why? Common Saya we knew from the very start something happened that night and you are vomting endlessly, so, we guessed that you're pregnant with Haji's baby. Common, move along…" she smiled then she pushed Saya slowly to the bathroom…

After one minute….

Saya handed the pregnancy tests to Julia and she wrapped them with plastics and placed them in one place. "We need to wait for one hour, I forgot to buy the hi tech ones, sorry…" she apologized. Saya looked at her watch to see what time it was then she got surprised when she knew it was five in the afternoon. "Looks late huh?" Julia said. "Yes, I walked to our house through here…. Forgot my wallet at home…" she smiled. "Wow, Haji is really fast…" Julia laughed. Saya just blushed from the tease she gave. Then she remembered her husband waiting nervously for her to come home… she called her at the landline then she began to talk…

"Haji, I'm still here at the clinic, I walked thorugh there to here, I forgot my money, don't worry, I'm alright just checking if I'm…" she stopped once Julia pinched her shoulder and shook her head.

"Saya?" Haji asked form the other line. "I'm here, I'm just checking my blood pressure. So did you eat? Okay, I'll go home later, don't force yourself too much on work okay? I love you, bye, okay, bye…" then she put down the phone.

"Don't' tell him that I am checking if you're pregnant. Surprise him." Julia smiled then in return Saya just smiled.

After one hour of waitng, Julia ran of with the results then she met Saya in the other room.

"Saya," she asked.

"Yup?" she replied nervously…

"ready to know the results?" Julia assured. Then she heard a gulp then Saya began to nod…

Julia pulled the plastic off and she told the result.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter thirteen:

"Saya, co…." Julia beagn to cut her words when her phone rang… "David, hey dear, so how's the baby?" she asked. Then Saya waited for a very long time then she began to put down the phone after twenty five minutes of cuddling in the phone with her baby.

"Sorry about that… well," Julia coughed. "Well?" Saya asked impatiently. "You are… pregnant Saya… two lines, means positive…. Better get ready with your favorites…." Julia said. Saya began to sit down in fright then tears came streaming down her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Julia asked. "Are you not happy to have one with him?" she added. "No, I am happy, but I am worried about Haji's reaction, what if, what if he doesn't like me being preganant and he refuses to love the children. What if he gets mad at me being preganant becasue he's not yet ready… oh, Julia how am I going to go home now?!" Saya cried in her chest.

"Little ladies. Saya, you know when I knew that iw a spregannt with David's child, I was happy but felt the same way as you do right now, because he might not like me being pregnant. But Haji sin't the type of guy who would do such things, why did he marry you if not for them? Common, children are your fruits of love with Haji, take whatever he'll react and tell me if he complains and I'll kill him okay." She smiled. That made Saya stop. Then she nodded then she went home. "Remember to atke it easy okay, you're goin to be a mom now, okay. Go tell everyone after you tell your husband." Julia yelled before Saya beagn to ride the train. (she never noticed the hundred yen in her pocket)

When she reached their home.. Haji was waiting in the living room watching tv. "Tadaima…" Saya said, her voice shaky. "Saya, okaidi na sai." Haji smiled then she began to tell Haji that's she's hungry then they went to their room and she told that Julia gave her pregnancy test…

"So, what's the result then?" Haji asked. She gulped before spilling it out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter fourteen:

"Haji," Saya began to cry… "I'm very sorry," she added. "For what? You're not pregnant? What?" Haji asked.

"Haji, I am preganant with your child…" Saya began to cry. Haji looked at her oddly then his eyes narrowed then he began to sigh then he smiled. He placed his hands over Saya's cheeks and he wiped her tears away. Then he did soemthing that Saya would never expect him to do, even us readers… he began to laugh and then smile… at the same time… (imagaine a haji running around merrily, that's his reaction) then he covered his face into Saya's chest then she hugged her tight.

"Thank you," was all he could say. Then he kissed Saya tight and right on her soft lips. He kissed her just like the one he did when they first met in the science lab. Saya just responded by hugging and holding him tight.

The next day they visited Omoro and they could even hear the twins laughter but when they entered the room, they were all in position like a dog who is waiting for their master.

"Uhm, guys?" Saya asked. Then she opened the lights, she nearly slipped into the banana peel she stepped on, good thing Haji was keeping a close eye on her.

"So?" Mao asked as she stood up. Then she kicked Kai's kness slowly as he laid his knees into the floor. Then she signaled everyone to stand up. Even the twins were doing the position. Weird.

"So what?" Saya laughed nervously. She gets tensed whenever they approach her like that…

"So, the baby? Are you what or what?!" Mao yelled.

"Saya, is…" Haji's answer was cut when Saya placed a light finger into his lips to silence him…

"Yup… I am…" she smiled. Then Mao hugged her until she was getting choked. "For how long?" Mao asked again, "for.. lett's see.. three weeks from now and I'm going to be one month preganant tomorrow." She smiled again. She really felt comfortable being preganant, after all that's Haji's offspring inside her womb. Then she pulled Haji to the twins to say hello and ask them if they want to go shopping nad to play into the arcades.

"Yes!!!!" answered the children Haji sighed and asked Saya, "You sure?" "Yup…." She answered tehn she kissed Haji's cheek. Then they went to the mall, the one place Haji didn't like the most, because of the publicity stuff…

HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the mall, Julia and Saya met with each other and Samuel with David and Haji went to the playpen for children to let the kids play. While they were waiting the ladies returned with eight ice creams, "See, I told you they'll bring food…" David laughed as he approach her lover.

"Hey, Haji can you eat my ice cream, I don't like to eat… the baby doesn't like me to," Saya asked Haji as she handed the cone of ice cream to Haji. He just nodded then ate the ice cream.

"After we eat… we shall talk about something…" David smiled. Julia just coughed and she continued to eat. After they ate, they sent the children home and went to the park for the talk, David was saying. "Uhm, I found out that there were new set of chiropterans in the loose, we need you to kill them again. Can you do it for us , Saya and Haji?" David asked as kind as he could. Saya nodded but Haji was getting to think of second choices. "But David Saya is pregnant, how could she hold her sword, the baby might die and there is onl a few chances to save the two of them. That would be risky." Julia protested.

"Yeah, knew that would eb a problem, but her blood is the only thing that could save their lives. But she's pregnant, I know." David frowned but Saya had an idea. "I know, let's get everyone to come with us and Haji here, is a good swordsman, why don't he fight them and while me, I'll just blood the sword." She smiled. The more they discussed the plan, the more she liked them.

"so, are we really set?" David asked Julia. She just nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow. Inform everybody else, okay Saya, get some rest and be with Haji." David ordered.

"Yes I will…. Bye. Have a safe trip." She waced goodbye before entering Omoro again.

HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you mean? We'll fight those monsters again?" Mao and Kai said at the same time. "Yes we will. We will all come except for Kaori, are you really coming?" Saya asked. Kaori just nodded. Solomon didn't like the idea because he was thinking of Saya's condition. Knowing that the phantom is still lurking around the neighborhood still desiring to kill Saya.

"When?" Kai asked. "Tomorrow, how about the twins? Are they coming?" Saya asked. "No one will guard them, besides Julia's always there, they could play with Samuel." Kai answered. "So everything's all set. Seven am tomorrow, we'll meet at the door okay?!" Saya said. "Okay!" they all nodded. "Bye then, I'm going to wake up early, se you all okay?" she waved good bye. And they went inside their house.

HHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saya woke up five in the morning, she stood up to vomit silently in the bathroom, she was looking at Haji sleping. She knew that he was tired. She wiped her mouth, brushed her tooth then she laid beside Haji, she looked around the room when she noticed the rose that Haji gave her when she was sleeping. She didn't remember him at first tehn she saw the lugagges they packed together last night. then she looked at the divider which was filled with their pictures. She smiled then she looked at Haji. He looked very cute when sleeping. Saya couldn't believe everything happened between them now that she's married with him. but still, Saya couldn't hide her guilt in not giving him the chance to let him show his love for her before she realized her ehart was yelling his darn name. she brushed Haji's hair which was blocking her view of his closed anad peaceful eyes. Tehn Haji's eeys slowly opened. She just hugged him to shut him up. He just couldn't take everything in so he just hugged her back.

"Am I getting fat?" Saya asked. Haji smirked in her question. "Why do you think of that?" Haji asked letting her out in his grip. Saya held his shoulders lightly, "Nothing, because I'm pregnant, that's what I'm afraid of, I'm going to get fat." She laughed. "Silly, why would you get fat and you should be really fat today because you eat many foods." Haji joked. "You are very mean…" Saya joked back then she hugged him again. Haji was getting fond of hugging her now.

After thrity minutes, she took a bath leaving Haji waiting for her at their bathroom, scanning every four wall he sees. When she came out, he was the enxt one to cleanse himself. When he got out, Saya was still in a bathrobe. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Haji asked. She shrugged then pointed at her closet which was full of dress, pants socks and shoes and any clothing you could imagine.

"Don't know what to wear?" Haji asked. Saya just looked into an empty space then she nodded. He sighed then sat beside her. He looked for the dress he helped her pick when they got separated form the others again. The red leather dress. But he placed it back because Saya began to worry about the child in her womb. Haji also shrugged and Saya ordered her to get his clothes and change. She knew what she'll wear already. Haji went inside the bathroom. After he went out the bathrrom, he wroe pants and his favorite clothes, the white polo shirt he got startled when he saw Saya which was swining in the mirror, she really looked like a kid with her hair ponytailed and her hair curled again when Mao made her ehair a permanent curled one yesterday. She realy looked like a child knowing that she's pregnant. She wore a dress which was ribboned right under her chest and the color was blue and green, there were little printed clover in the downwar part fo the dress, it was until after her knees, it really reflected herself. Not in the killing mode. She wore a long sleeved apple green sweater and to sum it all up, she wore flat dol shoes with green lining and it was white, she looke dliek a baby girl. Haji couldn't afford to be ahppy for her fashion sense now, ebcasue before, she looks like a chandelier. "Do you like it?" Saya asked. He nodded, he wore his socks then wore his shoes.

"Really, really?" Saya asked thens he sat beadie him. "Yes, where did you get that anyway?" Haji smiled. "It was a gift from Diva…" Saya said softly, Haji came into a halt. "From Diva? When? I never saw you carry a parcel before when we fought her." Haji asked. "I never remembered her for my first three days of wake up, Nathan who was injured came by and gave me all her clothes. Kai refused to accept them before. But I pleaded because I never remembered all of you before. Then when he handed it to me, Kai began to grab the parcel into my hands and he threw them into the washing machine. He looked very aggressive when he touched these. I asked him why,

He answered me that it might have some soul of Diva left so I agreed for him to clean them, when he reached into the bottom of the parcel, he got this dress that I am wearing with a letter falling into the ground, we looked at each other when he picked it up, he read the message. It said that this wasn't used for a very long ime, it was made a very long time ago by Diva herself, then I remembered that when we were at the zoo, she had a sewing machine into her tower that's why. Then it was named by me. There was her handwritting there, but Kai just handed me the letter and the dress. When I opened the letter, eveyrhting came back when I read her message. Her message was, this is for my older sister who acted nice for me for the whole year that I was locked in this stupid tower, and I really like to thank her from getting Haji away from me, and then she drew a smiling face then she said in the p.s. mode that she was sorry for everything that she'd done. Nathan never left when he gave me the clothes, he knew I'd look for answers, he told me that Diva wrote the letter before we went to the stadium she also ordered him that when she died, she would like to give her clothes all to me. That's why I was crying and I didn't know why. That night, I was dreaming for our memories with everybody else that I never remembered for the first days I woke up." Saya explained. It took a while for Haji to snap out of it but he just smiled and continued putting his shoes on.

After they have prepared before Saya could carry her luggages, Haji held her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

"Doushite Haji?" Saya asked. Haji looked at her with his narrow eyes then he began to slightly push her away from her bending position. "Please, try to remember that you are one month pregnant, Saya." Haji told her. Saya lowered her head and she sighed. "I know, but I just wanted to help. Sorry." Saya told him in a very disappointing tone. Haji got guilty for scolding her like that. He knelt down to take a look in Saya's eyes.

"I know I could be so pushy sometimes. But I am sorry for scolding you like that." Haji apologized. "That's okay. I just really liked to help." Saya began to smile sheepishly. Haji just grinned and carried the luggage, and of course, the coffin shaped giant cello case hanging into his left shoulders. Damn, I think he never leaves without it! Anyways, getting back to the story, when the two married couples went out their door to leave and meet the others, Saya giggled.

"Doushite?" Haji asked. "Nothing, I could hear Mao's yelling for Kai to bring her things back into David's car…" Saya smiled. He didn't mind that, he was getting used in Saya's sudden laughing with no reasons. Mean, boys…..

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"KAI!!!!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!! WE"RE GOING TO NEED THAT FOR SAYA"S PREGNANCY!!!" Mao began to yell. When Kai went out of Omoro, Saya began to gasp; Haji made his a silent gasp.

"What happened to the two of you?" Saya asked while covering her mouth to stop her laughter boosting in again. Haji just looked at Kai who looked like he came up from death because of his eyes, they were big black circles. He looked frankly like Frankenstein. With all his hair standing up like fire.

"Haji, would you care to make my girlfriend shut up by putting that bandage into her mouth?" Kai complained. Mao who heard the complain and order, ran to catch up with her tired boyfriend. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Mao yelled. She pushed and pushed Kai to let him speak but Haji stopped her by holding her arms and shaking his head. Saya looked at them and she just laughed. Lulu was there too when they all got out of the car. "Hi Saya! How are you? Is it true that you are really pregnant?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too Lulu! Yes I am, a month old now." Saya in reply smiled. "That's a very nice thing to hear... well, what are you going to name it?" Lulu asked. She was hoping to get an answer when Solomon and Kaori came out and began putting their luggage inside the trunk of the car which made Saya stop and look at Kaori who was wearing a super mini skirt like Mao with backless blouse. She felt her hair standing. I don't know, maybe she wasn't used on seeing her friend wearing those. She signaled Haji to come over and she smiled.

"Did you bring a plastic?" Haji joked. "Yeah sir, I did. Or maybe I'll have a vomit place…" she replied. "Who?" Haji asked.

"You!" Saya poked his chest which was not that soft. She just laughed and held Haji's arms to go into the front of the car to greet Julia and Samuel.

"So, the preggy mama's here. How are you feeling?" Julia asked after she was finished feeding Samuel his breakfast... milk… "I am doing great!" Saya raised her arms up like a child then she smiled... well actually not a smile, a beam.

"Is everything set?" David asked. They all nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now." David smiled. He put on his shades and entered the driver's seat to drive. Saya and the others found their seats and comfortably, sited on them while Mao, snored and snored until Kai covered her mouth with a tissue. Everyone was sleeping except for Haji and David.

After they were all awaked by Mao's snoring…. "Mao, please wake up…" Saya shook her slightly but she wouldn't budge even a bit, but she kept snoring though. Kai just sighed and he kicked Mao's feet but she won't budge… he kicked again, nothing happened… kicked again and again but when the last time he was planning to shout in her ear, but when the car began to stop surprisingly, which made everyone bump into what they could bump on, Kai on the other hand, got very unfortunate, his hands landed into Mao's breasts!!! That made her wake up. Her boy friend was blushing bright red. Saya just looked at them very blankly and then she covered her ears with her hands then she laid her head into Haji's chest with Haji's answer, he too, covered his ears and when he opened his eyes, he saw everyone covering their ears. Then after that, they all laughed when they saw Kai's look, he got hand marks in both cheeks.

"YOU PERVERT!!! I MAY BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT YOU CANNOT TOUCH THEM NEVER WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!!!" Mao yelled. She was holing them now, but Kai was just still blushing. "Saya, I've brought something for you, I think you're getting fat." Mao joked. That made Saya goes serious and looks bad at Haji.

"Nani?" Haji said. That was all he could say. "You told me I'm not getting fat!" Saya said. "So, you're not really, do you think Mao will give you a comment like that?!" Haji argued. Saya got surprised with his answers. The bad look was a joke but she became happy when once she heard Haji debate with her. She just hugged him and laughed.

"That was a very nice joke, Saya." Haji hugged back. "I see, Saya you asked Haji if you're getting fat but he said no, I was just kidding girl, mean you take things seriously." Mao laughed. "Oh, I just rode with your joke…" Saya smiled. Mao couldn't answer then she heard Kai blast out a chuckle.

"Kai Miagusku! Shut the hell up, you should be supporting me not them... even though that they have the right side and I'm having the wrong one, better back me up or I'll cut your happiness!" Mao warned but they all knew that it was just a joke between the two. Kai just blushed and placed his head into Mao's shoulders.

"That's right, go to sleep stupid…" Mao laughed. "You're very lucky…" Saya said.

"Huh? Why? You're luckier, look; you have Haji there and the baby. I only have this twit." She pointed Kai. "No, I am very lucky with them but the fact is, he is very tall, I can't place my head into his shoulders!" Saya complained. "Haji is normal, he's a giant. I got scared when I first saw him, he freaked my insides!" Mao replied. Saya looked at Haji.

"Don't blame me. Blame yourself when you kept telling me to go to sleep and have a siesta with you." Haji smiled. Solomon who was watching them woke Kaori up. By the way, he was alive because… you will see at this conversation.

"Speaking of tall, hey Haji, how did you mange to get out of the opera house?" Kai asked. "I got out after the three days that I felt that Saya was going to her long slumber. I was very weak until I got to medicate myself. Went into different hospitals but they kicked me out when they saw my hand," he raised his right bandaged arms.

"It took me a while to recover and I was really very sad that I hadn't got the chance to say good bye to her, so I thought of a way to help her resemble me as her chevalier by putting my ribbon into the stem of that pink rose that Kai saw when they went into her grave." He added

"You were there?!" Kai boomed. "Silence Kai," Mao said.

"Yes, I was there up into the trees. But I wasn't when she woke up; I was performing in the park to earn some money to buy her a gift..." Haji said. Saya held his hands and smiled. "Let him continue Saya, boy you are in the mood." Mao teased. "I am so not!" Saya replied and she shut up after that.

"But I was too late, when I was about to visit her, I saw her fainting and the twins ran inside the Omoro and I knew from that then she was needing my blood." He said. "And after that. Here I am married and everything. That's why I am very happy with this little mom." Haji said. Saya got flattered and kissed him in his cheek and she continued to go to sleep in his lap.

"I see, no wonder… anyways, I just wanted to ask. And you Solomon, how did you live, it thought you were also dead." Kai looked at Solomon who was watching Saya sleep in Haji's lap.

"Oh me, Haji saved me in that crappy dungeon where I was chained up. Mean, it took me a while to regenerate after that. Haji advised me to go away before Amshel sees me alive. Then I did. I flew away…" Solomon smiled. Kaori just held his hands and said. "Uhm I knew this isn't the right place and it's the public… but I need to say this to you…" she looked passionately at Solomon then she frowned. Everyone could see that she was about to break up with him when she showed tears. "Solomon, sorry but…" she can't talk. "This isn't working for us isn't it?" Solomon smiled. "Yes… uhm, are you mad?" Kaori asked. "No…" he smiled. Then she nodded then she hugged Solomon then she looked at Lewis who was feeding Lulu the cheese strings they bought on the way to the airport.

"Wanna hang out later?" Kaori was blushing. Damn! She's fast in recovery! But Lewis agreed and he blushed back… what's going on?!

"Well, I think I am the only one who is single here." Solomon sighed. Mao held his arms and smiled. "Don't worry, I think oyu'll find love with someone… and I know who.." she smiled her evil smile. "Who?" Solomon asked. "Akimura!!! The one I was with before?!" she boomed. "I'm not gay, Mao. I need a girl. Mean, why didn't I took notice of Diva before. I never felt like this for a very long time since I liked Saya. Diva.. Where could have she gone to now?" Solomon wondered.

"Diva is long dead guys, why would we bring back her old memories anyway?" Lewis said. "Because, she is my sister and the mother of my nieces, that's why." Saya said lying in Haji's lap. She is like a cat sleeping in a litter box.

"Sorry to bring up the topic." Solomon said. "That's okay." Saya smiled then she took the button in Haji's jacket, the black one. Then she crawled and then she sat in his lap to button the jacket with her in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mao yelped. "I'm cold. God Haji, you're so warm!" Saya yawned. But after a while she took the jacket off to fix it in Haji's body, again…

Finally, they were at the airport then they took a seat and waited for the airplane to rise up and go to France. Saya was excited to go again because she liked shopping there with Haji. And she saw at the magazine that there were many baby shops in one place so she was itchy to go. Mao on the other hand was excited because the rooms in the hotels were very fabulous. Everyone have something in mind to do after David is finished to go to school. The twins were looking out in the windows to see if they can touch the clouds.

"Guys, may have your attention?" David finally said. "THIS IS IT! MY FIRST MISSI---" Kai covered Mao's mouth with the big ball of tissue he reserved for a very long time to let her shut up and that was his first try.

"Be quiet!" Kai yelled. Then she just nodded. "As I was saying. Uhm, Saya you and Haji, Kai, Mao, Solomon, and Kaori are going into this new school where teenage pregnant mothers and their fathers go to school, in short every pregnant women here are like you age and they are with their husbands or boy friends. There's a new news that there was a chiropteran had a victim, drawn to the same loss of blood, not just that, they even ate the child in her womb. Better check them out. Are you okay with that?" he asked Saya. She just nodded. Then at Kai and Mao, they nodded. Then at Solomon and Kaori, they also nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be a member at that school, Saya, I'll be your math teacher, Lewis will be your new gardener and Julia is your new clinic doctor." David added. "How about the children, the twins and Samuel?" Saya asked.

"They'll go there too." David said. They all just nodded.

Chapter sixteen:

When they got to the hotel, they all prepared the things they have to prepare. Saya who was exhausted in the trip and let Haji carry her to their room to rest just woke up, "Haji, did you get the uniforms?" Saya asked. "Hai, they look like you're old Japanese uniform, and I also see that we are divided into to room, one for the mothers and one for the fathers." He explained.

"What? We are separated form each other?" Saya asked. "Iie, I won't agree, what if I need you?!" Saya freaked out. He sat beside her and he touched her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you, Saya." Then he continued to fix their things.

"Uhm, can I see the uniforms?" she asked. "Wait, let me go get them." Haji stood up but Saya held his arms then she smiled "Let me go get them." Saya said. "Okay, they are at the second cabinet, left." He pointed inside the washroom. "Okay." Then when she walked in the door and she closed it, Haji got alarmed when he heard Saya scream. There, when he opened the door, Saya was all wet sitting in the ground then she was covering her chest because her bra was getting seen. "Saya! What happened here?" he asked. "HAHAHAAH!!! I knew that you are getting scared at water…." Mao said, she threw a water at Saya once she entered the room so that she could see if she's really afraid of the water. Because she's pregnant.

"Mao, please don't do that ever again!" Saya yelled. "Sure I was just playing… bye and good night." Mao ran out of the room.

"Saya are you alright?" Haji asked as Saya stands up and getting clothes form the cabinet. "Yes, heki desu." She smiled then Haji smiled back and then she said that eh was going to change in the other side of the bathroom so don't enter in the other room. Saya just agreed.

When they were about to sleep, Saya kissed Haji goodnight before he closed the lights.


	3. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

The next morning, Haji was waiting for Saya to come out. She couldn't come out because she looked like a little nerdy but sexy Japanese student. The uniform just like Haji said looked like her old uniform in Okinawa, in fact he doesn't have the senses to describe women wear that well. Actually, the uniform is color light yellow and apple green. The skirt was above her knees just right in her middle hip then her blouse was with a yellow vest and the inside was the apple green polo with a dark green neck tie which means that she is only a one month pregnant student. The skirt, I forgot to detail. In the lower portion of it has a thin lining of yellow and the other left colors were all apple green. Can you imagine that?!

"Saya, common Haji is waiting for you in the van, and we're going to be late!" Mao yelled. "But, I look, like a child. I am embarrassed for them to see me like this!" Saya complained. But Mao kept on pushing her out of the hotel. She can see Haji waiting. And Solomon looked at Saya then he greeted her good morning. He wore the uniform juts like Haji's and Kai's. And Kaori who is pretending to be still Solomon's girlfriend was wearing the same uniform as Mao and Saya.

Solomon on the other hand was wearing of course, the color coding. The crappy yellow and apple green. Haji looked like a Christmas tree... no, I'm kidding. He looked cool but he liked black better than green. When he saw Saya get out of the door, he looked very distracted.

"Saya, Saya, Saya!" Lewis yelled. "Look at you! You look…" he didn't continue when he saw Haji approached her and he smiled. "Can I escort you to the car my dear Saya?" Haji asked. Saya just blushed then she nodded. Then she held Haji's hand and they went inside the car.

When they started driving, Saya was shaking. "Saya?" Haji asked puzzled. "I'm nervous, remember the time we went to Vietnam?" she asked. "Oh, that rebonded haired phantom guy? He's not there anymore Saya. And I did some improvements in my role, could you see that?" Haji joked. "Yeah I know…." Saya giggled.

"Auntie, why are you in that uniform?" Yaka asked. "Yuki, she's going to study! Isn't it too obvious? She's in that sexy uniform!" she scolded. "I'm sorry; I am just very excited to go to school." Yaka apologized. Saya just giggled. Haji carried Yaka into his lap and he smiled.

"Uncle Haji, if the baby is a boy, what would you name it? And if it is a girl?" Yuki ask. Yaka just looked at him with her lovely gaze. "I don't know. Ask auntie…" he said. They gazed on Say who was surprised. "Well, I was thinking of giving it the name, Melissa and Marion." Saya smiled. "You think it'll be twins?" Kai asked.

"Iie, I don't think it will be. I think so." Saya replied. Haji looked confused. _What if it is really twins? _Haji thought. "Guys we'll be there in a minute, prepare yourselves..." David said. Saya was about to carry her backpack when Haji, again, held her shoulders.

"Saya let me do that for you." Haji held the handle. "Haji, I am okay, it's not heavy at all, and you don't need to worry." Saya just smiled.

"Guys, we're all here." Julia smiled. She held the door out for the people at the back, David fixed his tux and he wore his glasses. He really looked like a teacher. An old, bony one.

"Saya there were some changes, I'll be your adviser as well." David said. She just nodded then she held Haji's arms to stop from being nervous. When they entered the gate, a fat guard told them they could enter, when they entered the inside campus, they separated.

When Haji and the others were walking in the hallway where the students were, they could hear murmurs. "Haji," Saya said. "Hmmm?" he replied. "We're going to be okay right? And we'll stick together whatever happens?" she asked. "Yes, for it is because that I love you and I will never let you go and it is for our child who is inside your womb right now." He replied.

"Yokata…. I love you too. And do you have your lunch?" Saya asked. "Yes I did." He replied.

"I'm getting scared. Knowing that our recess time is different. Only we will meet at lunch and dismissal." Saya frowned. "Don't worry we can still watch you and you can see me because I'll be coming in your room looking at you study." He smiled. She nodded then held Haji's arms tighter.

All the murmurs came off Saya's head and she was aiming on what will happen with the two of them starting the legend they came from. And what will come anew…


	4. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

The classes started and it is time for Haji and Saya to go onto their separate ways. "Haji, I want you to take care of yourself while I'm gone okay?" she smiled, Haji knew she was joking. They heard the bell ring. "I'll be for you my dear. Let me escort you into your room." He smiled. "Haji, be careful of the young ladies watching you…" Kai said. When he stared inside Saya's room, every girl in the room looked at him passionately and with Solomon's interferences, they all screamed. "Okay, go to your room bye!" Saya waved goodbye and they all sat in one place.

"Look, ladies as we all know, we have new students." A stupid looking teacher said. Saya just looked at Mao and her best friend they both shrugged. She too, just shrugged then she smiled. She looked around the room when she noticed that the teacher was calling her name. She jerked out of her seat and she got surprised that her glasses fell in her nose.

"Yes ma'am?" Saya asked. She didn't notice that the boys in the other classroom weren't entering yet. She saw Haji smirk a bit. She stuck out her tongue; the next thing that she saw was standing with the other new students. When David came in and they all greeted him. He nodded at Saya and the others. They all discussed things and Saya was very embarrassed. At last, recess came but Saya remembered that they are not going to meet but her stomach was grumbling, her food was on Haji's bag so she needs to go to the room so as the other ladies' food. When she approached the room, she knocked and then everyone in the room looked at her. A boy who was very out going yelled, "ARE YOU MARRIED TOOTS?" Saya nodded her head and the boy shrank. When Haji saw her he smiled.

"Hum, May I excuse my husband please?" she asked the teacher who liked her. "May I know who is your husband my dear?" the teacher replied. "Haji san sir. The guy with curly hair and ribbon." She pointed at her husband who was sleeping. "Aha, knew he had a wife here, the tall one, Haji! Your wife's calling you…" but he didn't answer, the teacher told Saya to go and wake him up. When Saya was walking she was blushing in embarrassment and stuff. When she cam close to Haji, she shook him but he didn't reply. "Damn it! He must be sleeping sot tight!" she murmured. When she tried to shake him again an idea came to her. She knelt down and saw an open space in Haji's cheek what she did was she kissed him. That made him wake up. He was blushing a bit but he just smiled. "Looking fro lunch?" h asked. Saya looked at her watch that hid beneath her blouse then she shook her head gracefully. "Nope, I need my snack and I'll get it as well thank you… did you eat well?" she asked. The men's recess time got first she was irritated by him because whenever he sees her room, he'll smile, she gets distracted. Imagine how handsome he is when smiling!

"Why? You should be the one who would be eating... I am a chevalier remember that Saya. I don't bother eating, they make me sicker." He smiled. When Saya understood, she smiled back and held his forehead to kiss him buts he stopped. "You're burning…" she said worried that he may be suffering into fever stuff. "No, that's normal Saya." Eh joked. She lapped him slightly into his arm. "No, you are really! Look, you are paler tan before, did you get a night's sleep last night?" she scolded.

"Saya, don't worry I'll be fine, plus, worrying about me will make me sicker the baby is what I am scared about…" Haji replied. But she wasn't convinced she knew that Haji is having a fever and she couldn't do something about it.

"Haji," Saya held his fine hands. "Hmm?" he looked at her, eh saw her eyes very, very worried. "You will come with me. Sir? Can I escort my husband into the clinic please, he's having a fever." She smiled at the teacher who was biting his nails when he saw her kissing Haji.

"What? Uhg, yes. Sure, go ahead. Go back Haji kun when you are fine…" he replied. "Thank you. Now, Haji, pleas stand up…" she held her hands to Haji which he held gently. Then they went out of the room where Mao and Kaori are talking to the two men.

"Haji? What wrong?" Kai asked. Saya hushed him by looking at him madly. "He's had a fever no one of you noticed?" she asked. "Yeah, I noticed but eh said no and don't mind him that's why." Solomon said.

"Well, thank you fro noticing, will someone help me here, he's heavier than I expected. Haji, you added weight, you were not that heavy when we were a our honeymoon." She said. Haji just walked while Saya was holding his hand to calm him.

When they were inside the clinic, Julia welcomed them and told Saya that she needs transfusion while Haji too, needs one. She just nodded then she lay beside Haji who was looking flushed. After the transfusion was finished, Haji was not feeling well. It became worse. He was burning like fire! He was sweating too. Saya couldn't go back to her room because she needs to take care of him. She asked if she could to their chairman but he agreed in one condition, they'll have to stay late today to fix some stuff in the gym. She agreed as long as she made sure that Haji is all right when they did it together.

After some while Saya was looking at his temperature but t got a lot higher, she was about to cry when Julia said. "I've found the reason why, he has an infection. Tonsillitis. Uh oh, what's the temperature?" she asked. Saya wiped her tears away then she said, "45.8, Julia it got a lot higher, help me please!" she cried. Julia just comforted her. She whispered. "Haji is a fighter, he'll get well soon." She smiled. Say a nodded then sat beside Haji. She wiped his sweat away and placed the wet cloth in his forehead. He mouths her name. She just kissed his cheek and she smiled. "Don't worry I'm here." She got asleep after that.

After some while, Haji awoke feeling light. _Where am I? I feel so light, where's Saya?_ He thought. But after seeing her in his side he smiled, he held her bangs and placed it on the proper place. She woke up.

"Feeling well?" she asked. He nodded. "You stayed here with me for almost six hours?" he couldn't believe that. "Did you eat you lunch?" he asked.

"No, but the guys brought me lots of food for you and me, I'm waiting for you toe at with me, are you sure you're alright?" she asked. He just kissed her forehead and looked around. Where's everybody?" he asked.

"They all left you see the chairman told me we will go fix some stuff in the gym. But let's eat first after that, let's go to the gym and get it over wit. Julia d the others are scanning the place around for chiropterans." She smiled.

After they ate they went to work, they finished fats because of their cooperation. When they got out, Haji and Saya heard something, Saya's phone rang.

"Kai, did you all hear that laugh?" she asked. "Yes, get Haji over to the van… now!" he yelled then shut the phone off. "What's wrong?" Haji asked.

"We need to go to the van now." She said, he carried her bridal style then he ran ultra fast and went into the van which was parked into the bush garden. It had mazes so it was hard t see not for Haji he is smart and cute too!

"Saya, get inside, that is a chiropteran." Haji said when he placed her in the van Saya held his shoulder and gave him her sword then she blooded it then she kissed his cheek. He got startled. But he snapped out o it anyway. When he turned his back, Saya yelled, "Haji!" he looked at his back. "Tatakate! (Time to fight)" in a childish way and she smiled. The van closed after that. Haji smiled. They placed an earphone into Saya's ear so that she could hear Haji's condition. When he reached the rose garden, there stood the most malicious, gay and stupid chevalier of all, Carl.

"Phantom…" he whispered, he remembered Saya's kiss he just looked into an empty space. He didn't notice Carl saying, "Let us create our own version of the Vietnam war. Hey are you listening?" no answer. When he lost his temper, he jolted and stuck his sword into Haji's feet.

He heard a little growl but silence after that.

"Does it hurt?" he mocked. Haji looked up and held his sword. "Hwy don't' you try it?" he stuck the sword into Carl's feet. He yelled in pin.

"Damn, Haji! Stop fooling around!" Saya yelled, she was getting worried, she was planning to get out. The sticking sword in the foot was getting too long when Haji yelled, "Okay! This is enough! You make my feet hurt than Saya is when she shops!" he said. Then they fought the real style. But when Carl got the chance to stab him into his chest, he did but plus, he kicked Haji's crotch! Haji yelled in pain which Saya heard. She was more worried, she opened the door but Kai held her hand.

"Saya no! The baby!" he reminded. "Haji is hurt, let me go!" she kicked his feet and she ran outside. The maze was quite hard but she found the exit and when she opened the door, she saw Haji lying on the ground where Carl was stepping on.

"You asswhole! Let go of my husband! Haji!" she yelled Kai came to the rescue.

"Ah, Saya welcomes… how are you?" he mocked. "Don't play jokes on me!" she yelled. But her stomach began to ache, she knelt Haji heard her screeches. "Saya!" he ran to her he held her back to make her feel comfortable. "Haji are you alright?" Saya asked. "Yeah I am but what's wrong with you why did you run to me?" he scolded he looked at Carl who was laughing. "You bastard don't' you know that Saya is pregnant?" Kai yelled.

"No, is she?" he asked. Haji threw Saya's sword to Carl's chest then she managed to get away!

"I'll come back for you Saya! I'll kill that child of yours!" then he vanished.

"Haji, it hurts…" she clenched her hands into his clothes. He nodded, he flew with Kai running back to the entrance then he let Saya o to the hospital for Julia to cure.


	5. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

Saya was surely in the hospital, she was feeling the great pain that's why Julia punctured a sleeping medicine on her so that she could feel it less while she's sleeping. Haji was getting worried of her condition, he doesn't like to let the baby die. It was his very wish to let Saya carry his baby. He was blaming himself. He was supposed to kill Karl, that maniac.

He could have been strong when he didn't perform the stunt where in they will puncture each one's foot. Stupid boy. He never really thinks fast.

Julia went out of the room and she looked for Haji immediately.

"So, is she okay?" Haji asked. Julia sighed and said. "Yes she is, but the baby… is okay too. But she really needs rest right now. The baby was close… what in the world was wrong with her and she still continued to do that kind of thing." Julia said. Haji placed his head down. He was thinking it was his fault that Saya is in that condition. "Do not blame yourself, she's alright, and that's what matters. Now, she's been uttering your name since I checked her up, she really likes to see you. Go ahead. Enter the first ward okay? Good luck." Julia pushed Haji to the room.

When he entered the room Saya was up in her bed but her back was still inclined at the back. She just woke up, she was holding her stomach where the baby is placed she felt his presence right away. She looked slowly at her side when she saw Haji holding a pink rose, she smiled. It was a true smile.

"Saya I am very sorry." Haji apologized once Saya made a way for him to sit beside her. She just silenced him with a kiss. While she was kissing him, she took of the buttons in his chest and she took her lips away from his lips and she touched his muscular chests. She looked at them gleefully. She even blushed when she started to touch his abs. "So, you're body is still okay, just like your face and it is fine by me… if I only wish I wasn't pregnant, I will always feel your body up on mine…. Life of a pregnant mother.. well, it isn't because I hate to bear this child, " she reassured. "I just miss the times when we bonded… I really miss kissing you too." She smiled. Haji knew it was a joke between the two of them, but somehow, he was getting turned on. He just kissed her and while they were kissing, Saya put the buttons in the hole again and then she hugged him after they kissed.

"No need to be sorry Haji, I am happy you were alive. I cannot take care of a little kid alone… besides, I want you more than ever. And by the way, is the thing still hurts?" Saya asked, she pointed at the lower part and he shook his head. "Not anymore, that stupid phantom…" he said. He heard Saya laugh and Saya was now standing up the Iv out in her hand and the next thing he knew, she was inside the ultra sound room.

Five moths had passed and Saya was now six months pregnant, every time they will fight she now come sin the venue whit Kai beside her and a black veil covering her face in case a chiropteran will get close to her. She doesn't like to make her baby look like a chiropteran. In all, she likes the baby to look like tae baby like her father. Haji looked more handsome as he could ever be. As time goes by, Saya's husband gets cuter and cuter… AWWWW!!!

"Saya is Haji winning?" David asked. "Yes he is. Last one, oops, sorry chiropteran, eh won!" Saya rejoiced, eh stomach was very big. It had been two months since Haji had been fighting. Saya is eight months pregnant now… she never knew the gender of her child unless Haji forced her too. She wanted it to be a surprise for him to know. But her stomach was very massive!

She was holding on the a black bag and a towel. When Haji was finished she opened the van and she jumped out. She hugged Haji which was full covered in blood. She wiped his sweat and she handed him the black bag.

Haji looked at the bag mysteriously. "Change into some clothes, I don't like you to get sick okay?" she pushed her hair at the back and it flowed nicely. Haji couldn't help but stare at her. Even though that she is pregnant and her stomach is abnormally big, he didn't care he loved her even more.

Many weeks had passed and Saya was now nine months pregnant…


	6. Chapter 19: ending

Chapter nineteen:

Haji and the others finally went home to Okinawa. Saya was getting excited for her twins, a boy and a girl. Haji was very nervous too; in fact, he was about to pee in his pants! Wahaha!!!!!

As Saya entered their house, she smelled the fresh air. She smiled when Haji held her hand. She held on to the doorknob and the tension began. Saya's stomach was beginning to ache. She never told it to Haji but he could tell. Five hours had past and the married couples entered the Omoro but no one was there, a memo fell on the floor.

"Huh? Kai wrote something." Saya pointed at the paper, she couldn't crouch because of her stomach. Haji picked it up and read it. "They're at the beach, want to go?" Haji asked. Saya's hair flowed nicely to her face and she nodded. She was wearing a mini jacket and spaghetti dress with cute floral and clover designs. They went inside their cool car. (Whoa! Think about that! Haji driving!)

When they were at the beach, Saya could smell the barbecue Lewis was cooking. When they went out, she yelled to the others and she walked to them. When she sat beside the others she began to hear something. Someone singing. She looked everywhere but no one seems to be there. It was Diva's voice. She was alive? She stood up and looked for Haji to tell him that Diva is here. But Solomon called her; he was carrying a very beautiful young lady. Who is this young woman?

She looks familiar…

She knew her before…

She looked like her twin…

But it's impossible! She killed her by her own hands!

The girl looked at her with her dashing blue eyes.

"Nee-Chan…" she softly said.

It was Diva! Saya's eyes were filled of tears, the lady came down from Solomon and she kissed his cheeks. She smiled then she hugged Saya, not too tight, she knew she was pregnant.

"Diva…" was all Saya could say. She hugged back. "I'm sorry, gomen ne, nee-Chan." She apologized. Diva even knelt in front of Saya. But Saya shook her head and continued to hug Diva when she began to remove her kneeling position.

All of the after noon was going well, but how about the twins? They knew their mother from the very start. They never thought of Saya as a murdered. They loved her so dearly.

As the sun was about to set, Saya heard some laughter by Diva, she looked at her back. But first she removed her head from Haji's chest then she looked back, she saw Solomon kissing Diva in her cheeks then they kissed on the lips! She didn't care; she knew form the very start that Solomon loved Diva.

They were there, still lying in the white sand until time stopped for them and tension seeped in… Saya's stomach began to hurt again…

"Haji…. My stomach really aches and I think I'm going to get hurt. Kyaa…" Saya began to sit in pain. Haji can see water flowing down her feet; it means that her water pump had just exploded. The twins are coming out now… they needed medical attention. Everyone was losing their heads, they didn't hear Saya scream until Saya began to pull Solomon down beside her and punched his beautiful pale face. "Solomon! Why did you follow my orders?" Diva asked. She whispered to him long ago that he might kiss Saya in her cheeks showing his last love for her. But she didn't know that Saya just punched him.

"No, I punched him not because of that. I am going in labor and no one is noticing me sweat here, help me!" Saya raised her hand but Haji began to carry her, he had the hardest darn time, she was heavier than he expected she would be. They rushed her to the hospital and the two couples entered the labor room quickly.

"Doctor, is she in danger?" Haji asked. "No, she is in good hands, by the way, you knew her stomach was aching, why not bring her here earlier?" the doctor replied.

"She didn't want to," his excuse was cut when Saya began to scream. "Haji!!!" she pulled his bangs and held his shoulder, she gritted her teeth in immense pain. Haji cannot afford to look at her like that. She wanted to have the baby, but he really aimed for it. How exciting this event is!!!!

"You are the one to blame!!!!" Saya pulled his hair harder. It hurt him, but he didn't mind it, he was completely concerned on how is he going to let Saya shut up.

Meanwhile, while Kai and the others were waiting for her to let the babies out, they talked for a moment.

"Hey guys, you think the babies will look like their father?" Mao asked. They just looked at her. "Well, the answers are not on my face!" she yelled. "I think so, besides, 30 of a man's hormones will be in the children's. Hail the power of men!" Kai laughed. Mao stepped on his feet and kicked his ass.

David just sighed and he answered. "Maybe, maybe not. Look at my son, he looks like his mother, except for the hair." Julia giggled. She looked at everybody. "I didn't tell Saya that I made her sleep for her 3d ultra sound. I know what the twins looks like and their genders too." Julia smirked and made her evil smile.

"Really? What?" Kai and Mao and the others asked in chorus. "Secret!" Julia covered her mouth. "Oh common!" Kai kicked the wall; he didn't know that it was a metal wall. His feet swelled.

"She's giving birth!" Lulu yelled when she heard Saya's screaming and Haji's screaming as well. Duh? She pulled his hair; she's like wanting to cut it off!

Inside the labor room,

"There, the first born is out," the doctor said. Saya looked at the baby, it had a neenur…. "It's a boy?" Saya asked. Everyone nodded. She thought giving birth was that easy for her, but it wasn't.

After fifteen minutes, "The other one is coming out!" the nurse said. Then they were already setting their different positions in the next challenge.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was Saya's last yells and the child came out crying. It had no neenur, so it was a girl. Haji fainted for the last five minutes and he didn't dare to look at his children bloodied.

"Is it over?" Saya looked at Haji, sweaty. He just nodded. "Haji, it's over." She sighed a sigh of relief then she slept.

Saya was placed in a very nice room. She was still sleeping when the babies were brought in to have their first breast-feeding. Haji was waiting for her to wake up. The nurse began to say to him, "Sir, the mother should wake up by now, can you do the honors to wake her up?" the nurse said. He just nodded. Everyone was also sleeping; they got enough of thinking what the babies would look like.

But they got to wake up when they heard the babies crying. "Oh, my goodness! Is this the creatures you made! Kai look, the girl one looks like Haji and the other one looks like Saya! This is absurd!" Mao giggled. But Saya is not waking up. Mao had an idea. She pinched Saya cheeks then she woke up in pain…

"Mao!" Saya stood up and yelled. Nothing hurts… how come? She looked at everyone and the two little bulky blankets. It was Saya's children; Haji held the two in his hands and reached them for Saya to see their faces. She cried.

"Common, why are you crying?" Mao asked. Saya wiped her tears and she took the baby boy. The baby boy who was smiling when he was taken from his father's arms giggled a very cute giggle.

"This is my eldest and the girl is the youngest." Saya smiled. "HE looks like me, and the girl?" Haji raised the baby and it looked like him. "A girl really does fit your face…" Saya smiled while Haji cuddled with the youngest twin.

"Saya, are you forgetting something?" Mao asked. Haji looked at Saya's expression, Saya looked at Haji's expression. "Saya you must do breast feeding. The nurse told you to, uhm. How are you going to do that?" he asked.

Mao threw a newspaper in his head. "Ow." "You are such a pervert!" Mao said in anger. When Haji looked at her she stayed sited. "Common, Mao, he's innocent. Haji you saw them before right?" Saya asked. He shook his head. "What?" she asked again. "It was too dark, all I saw was your face, and besides, I don't like to look at those. They make my nose bleed." Haji admitted.

"Well, I better proceed in the breast feeding, cover for my Haji." Saya said. Then she took the baby boy first, then placed him onto his place and Haji handed the girl but he didn't look down in Saya's body, eh only looked at her face. Unfortunately, Kai wanted his nose to bleed so he held Haji's head and placed it on a bowing form, then he saw Saya's….

"Kai!" Haji yelled. "Nyahaha! The nose is… hey, it didn't bleed!" Kai said. "You believed my story that I never seen her boobs before? Excuse me? I am a man and what we did the night we had our honeymoon resulted that she had my babies. Yeah, saw it, many times." He smiled. A bad grin.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that before I made you bow?" Kai said. Saya was still making the baby drink the milk.

When she was finished they went home. (Very early huh?) When they went home, Saya lied in their bed and she looked at Haji's figure making the boy go to sleep. Saya approached him and she kissed his forehead when he looked at her with fire of love in his eyes. She looked at the babies and when Haji placed the baby in their cribs, Saya made her move.

She reached for Haji's collar and she kissed him for three minutes. "May I ask why did you kiss me?" Haji asked. "Nothing, I miss kissing you right?" Saya said. Then he just nodded. Saya looked at her babies. "They will grow up soon, I want to name them Melissa and Marion." Saya smiled. Haji liked the name so he agreed.

_The children deserved a good future and that is what we are going to do to make them happy._ That was Saya and Haji's dream. They looked through the silvery night sky and they smiled and they hoped for a good beginning with their new lives once their children started to excel.

It was not too long when Haji and Saya lived with their children happily and Kai with Mao, and Solomon with Diva. They were satisfied that they even forgot that they had some conflicts before. They were now satisfied on how they live.

"Common Solomon, please smile for me!" Diva hugged him. Actually, everyone was at the beach, celebrating the children's birthdays (every child in the family including David and Julia's had the same birthdays.) "Melissa, Marion, come back here, we're going to take the picture you've all been waiting for." Saya smiled, Haji was at her side, hands in her waist and she was holding the camera.

"Okay, everybody, when I say smile, let's do it, and now get on to your positions…" Saya placed the tripod of the camera and she settled the camera and she placed I in automatic shot, she ran beside Haji and they all counted,

"One, two, three! Say cheese." And gleaming smiles were taken. When the picture was developed every one had a copy, Saya placed it on their bedroom. She smiled and looked at them.

"Saya?" Haji looked puzzled. "I am very satisfied that we are here right now. Making every dream come true. Haji are you happy being with me?" Saya asked. He looked at her for a second then he kissed her and he answered. "I was always satisfied just to be at your side even though that you have no feelings for me. Saya, you are my only one. I promise you that." He smiled. "Yeah, me too. I love you so much Haji." Saya smiled. "I love you too, Saya." Haji said. They both sighed and the children entered their room.

"Mommy! Marion nii-san is killing me with tickles!" Melissa said. "I don't' you are such a cute little girl!" Marion took the chance to tickle his sister. But Haji tickled him first and he carried Marion to the bed as Saya carried Melissa. They placed the children in the middle and kissed each on in the forehead.

"Nankurunaisa…" Saya said. Then she smiled at Haji. The children knew the meaning of nankurunaisa. They all nodded and they hugged their parents. They all slept, dreaming of their dreams that will come soon…

_My future is what I wanted…. I' m happy now to be with you and that's' all I am praying for. Being with you makes me feel secure. I will love you for all my life as I promised because fulfilling your happiness is my priority. To make them happy is too. But first of all, I love you with all my heart and let's journey our life through the end as we hold the future that brought us together. _

**THE END**

Hello! This might be the first message I said. And I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting me with my story. And I wish you all the best. And I thank you all the people who made their reviews fro me. I thank you so much! I hope you'll also support me on my next fan fic, just look for it on the rated M. yeah, I know, rated m… to the next level….

And I also want to apologize for updating late; too many studies and we just finished our exams. And once again:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE SUPPORT ME ON MY NEXT FAN FIC! GOOD LUCK, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!


	7. IMPORTANT :ALERT!

NOTICE: ALERT!!! ALERT!!!!

Uhm, I got major news. I think I may not be able to update my latest story sooner because I am studying for my school… My schedule is very hectic; I need to improve my studying habits even though I had high grades in my exams!(my mother told me to study harder! DAMMMIT!!!) My mother is watching me every time I face my computer, sorry. I might update it maybe in mid-Septembers or Octobers…. Sorry….


End file.
